Online Mafia War y los Dias de Vongola
by Artemis - Hime
Summary: CrazyBomber59: No es ilegal? Es decir las dos son chicas? Namibird18: NO SOY UNA CHICA! La guerra era inevitable, hasta que llego el "moderador: KORA!"  1896, 2796, 5986, 80oc y mas.. Capitulo 3: Conversacion Telefonica
1. The Game

**Autora Original: **Chocolate and caramel

**Traductora (Ingles-Español): **Artemis-Hime

**Nota: **La autora me ha dado el permiso de traducir su historia, si deseas leer la versión original por favor busca en el perfil de la autora original el fic con el mismo nombre que este.

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeManga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Genero: **Humor/Romance

**Rango: **T

**Advertencia: **Este manga no me pertenece. Al igual que esta historia no me pertenece a mi, si no a **Chocolate and Caramel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Online Mafia Wars and Blind Date!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: El juego<strong>

* * *

><p>Byakura crujía como loco cuando Shouchi entro a la habitación. Parpadeando de forma incoherente, el chico con lentes resoplo cuando se dio cuenta de la figura encorvada que esta en frente de su laptop.<p>

Figuras. El estaba jugando _Online Supernatural Mafia War_ otra vez. Y a juzgar por su risa loca y la mirada de aburrimiento que le estaba dando Spanner desde la cama del albino; debe ser contra _Tuna27_, el jefe de la familia mafiosa opuesto, _Vongola_ nuevamente.

"Byakuran-san, si tu dañas mi teclado de nuevo, voy a quemar tus malvaviscos y alimentare a Daisy" Byakura volteo a verlo; sus innaturales ojos morados se quedaron viendo al chico de gafas-cabeza roja.

"¿Es una amenaza Shou-kun?"

"No, es una promesa" El chico de cabeza blanca se quejo, antes de volver con la computadora. Shouchi y Spanner solo pueden intercambiarse miradas de resignación antes de abrir sus libros de texto de matemáticas e inmediatamente sumergirse en sus tareas.

* * *

><p><em>Midori tanabiku namimori no<em>

_Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_

_Itsumo kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni utaou_

_Namimori chuu_

Hibari estaba saliendo del baño cuando sonó su celular. Frotándose el pelo mojado con la toalla, el prefecto gruño mientras sacaba su I-phone purpura de su mochila.

Tú tienes dos mensajes:

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Bucking_Horse12

Para: Skylark18

Asunto: ¡Kyooouuuyyaaaa!

¿Qué estas haciendo?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Tuna27

Para: Skylark18

Asunto: Sesión Online

Kumo-san. Vamos a tener una sesión de juego en estos momentos. Contra la familia Millefiore.

En el _"Fulmine Field"._ ¿Nos vemos ahí?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Hibari rápidamente borra los dos mensajes antes de conectarse en su computadora. Junto a el, por la ventana, Hibird esta cantando el himno de la escuela Namimori Chuu. Ausente de acariciar al canario amarillo, Hibari se conecta en su cuenta de la Mafia. La pantalla se borra y un personaje masculino de pelo negro aparece en la pantalla usando un chouran modificado japonés con una banda roja en el brazo izquierdo parado en una sala.

Fuera del cuarto, alrededor de ¾ de la población en línea en todo Namimori gimió. "¡No! ¡Skylark esta conectado!" Y sin demora se desconectan. El ¼ restante de inmediato buscan las misiones que les llevará lejos, muy lejos del demente prefecto. _"__Che...__¿La gente__ enserio__ me tiene miedo__?"_ Rápidamente selecciona _"Fulmine Field__". _

Al ver una ventana de chat parpadear en la parte inferior de su pantalla, resopla de nuevo. Como de costumbre, había entrado en un argumento más.

**Namibird18 se ha conectado. **

**Smoking_Bomb59:** ¡Es todo por tu culpa!, ¡Estúpido Yagyuu-Baka!

**Yamzilla80:** Maa, maa. ¿No estas sobre-exagerando aquí?

**Smoking_Bomb59:** ¿Exagerando? ¡* Bleep * yo te mostraré * bleep * lo que es estar exagerando!

**Lucky_Bond27:** ¡Arashi-kun! ¡Cálmese! ¿Ame-san no lo decía en serio? ¿Verdad, Ame-san?

**BoxingToTheExtreme: **¡Oozora tiene razón al EXTREMO!

**Lucky_Bond27: **Onii-san…

**Smoking_Bomb59: **Cállate cabeza de césped

**Lambo the Great:** Vamos Ahoudera. ¿No puedes aceptar una broma?

**Smoking_Bomb59: **Nadie pidio su opinión, * bleep * Ahoushi.

**Lucky_Bond27: **¡Ahh, Arashi-kun! ¿Recuerdas lo que el moderador dijo anoche? ¡No más maldiciones!

**Smoking_Bomb59:** ¡Al igual que yo * bleep * preocupan por los * bleep ** bleep * moderadores!

**Lucky_Bond27: **¡Por favor, Arashi-kun!

**Smoking_Bomb27:** Bien. Solo porque Juudaime me lo pidió.

**Yamzilla80: **Ja, ja. Ah, por cierto, ¿Puedo copiarte la tarea de matemáticas otra vez?

**Smoking_Bomb59:** ¡Tu * bleep * de un * bleep * idiota! ¡Hágalo usted mismo * bleep *!

**Lucky_Bond27: **Arashi-kun!

**Namibird18: **Dejen de decir todas estas tonterías o los morderé a todos hasta la muerte.

**Lucky_Bond27: **FETU$%YHHfwt3y

**Lucky_Bond27: **Err, quise decir, Hola, Kumo-san.

**Lambo the Great: **LMAO

**Yamzilla80: **Yo, Kumo!

**BoxingToTheExtreme: **¡NOCHES AL EXTREMO, KUMO-SAN!

**Lucky_Bond27:** Onii-san…

**Namibird18: **¿Entonces? ¿Dónde están esos herbívoros que yo supongo tengo morder hasta a la muerte esta noche?

**Lucky_Bond27: **Umm. Okay.

**Lucky_Bond27: **Esta noche estaremos peleando contra _Millefiore: The Six Funeral Wreath_

**Lambo the Great: **Yare, yare ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué acaso no les dimos una patada colectiva en el trasero las ultimas cinco veces?

**Lucky_Bond27: **Al parecer, WhiteOrchid quiere una revancha... otra vez. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que Kiri-chan aparezca.

**Namibird18: **Lo que sea. Vamos a hacer esto rápidamente. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

**Smoking_Bomb59: ***suspiro*Como si tuvieras algo que hacer esta noche. Como si una chica como tú tienes un novio...

**Namibird18:** ¿Qué estás insinuando?

**Smoking_Bomb59: **Solo lo que tu piensas que estoy insinuando.

**Namibird18: **TE. MORDERE. HASTA. LA. MUERTE.

**Chrome96 se ha conectado.**

**Chrome96: **Buenas noches Jefe, caballeros, damas... y aquellos otros que aun no están seguros.

**Smoking_Bomb59: **¿Otros? ¿Hay algo que no nos estas diciendo Kiri-san?

**Chrome96: **Hey. Solo me estoy asegurando de cubrir todo. Nunca se sabe en este sitio Web.

**Yamzilla80: **Cierto, cierto. ¿Recuerda a Lussy64?

**Lucky_Bond27:**…

**Chrome96:**…

**Lambo the Great:**…

**BoxingToTheExtreme: **¡Pensé que habías prometido NO mencionar sobre esa noche, AL EXTREMO!

* * *

><p>(Fuera del mundo virtual, alrededor de Namimori, 7 personas se estremecieron, recordando obviamente al Sereno jugador necrofílico gay en la que se encontraron en esa memorable noche.)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Smoking_Bomb59: <strong>Err, Decimo. No quisiera molestar esta maravillosa reunión del equipo. Pero yo pienso que ellos ya están aquí.

**Lucky_Bond27: **V$%&$TY2Y64J#%gefgb$te

**Lucky_Bond27:** Err, quiero decir, ¡Maldita sea!

Una gota de sudor cayo por la cabeza de Tsuna mientras miraba la pantalla. Una vez que selecciono el Juego Simple se habia deteriorado rápidamente en una batalla libre para todos. En la esquina de la pantalla se puede ver a **Namibird18 **estrangular a una de las _Funeral Wreath _con su corbata. Oh, querido.

**White Orchid100: **¡Muere, **Tuna27**! ¡Muajajajajajaja!

**Lucky_Bond27: **¿Por qué a mí?

Tsuna lloraba en silencio mientras el rápidamente hizo que su personaje esquivara la silla voladora que **Yamzilla80** habia lanzado contra la multitud. ¿Espera? ¿Dónde por el amor del cielo incluso consiguió una silla?

Rápidamente recordó el saco mágico de armas que el personaje de Gokudera-kun le había dado antes de la batalla, Tsuna rápidamente busco en ella y sacar una... cuchara.

Maldiciendo y rezando, Tsuna rápidamente escribía un hechizo de Rango-D que conocía y de inmediato lanzo la cuchara a la cabeza de **WhiteOrchid. **La cuchara exploto rápidamente en un boom brillante anaranjado y al lado de **WhiteOrchid **el signo **"-100"** apareció.

Tsuna parpadeó. **WhiteOrchid **parpadeó. _¿Qué demonios?_

Para desgracia de Tsuna, **WhiteOrchid **se recupero del primer impacto.

**White Orchid100: **¡No voy a dejar que me mates!

En la pantalla aparece la "Sacred Technique: White Applause" en negrita y en color amarillo brillante. Tsuna se gimió, sabía por rumores lo que iba a pasar a continuación. El pobre personaje de Tsuna desapareció en una explosión de colores brillantes.

**WhiteOrchid **lanzo su cabeza miniatura hacia atrás y rio con su risa malvada.

**WhiteOrchid100: **¿Cuánto daño te hizo eso?

**"-1."**

Hubo una pequeña pausa para ambos Tsuna y **WhiteOrchid** para registrar exactamente lo que había sucedido. En el mundo real, Byakuran dejo escapar una larga cadena de maldiciones. Luego volteo a ver a su mejor compañero de cuarto en el mundo.

"Shou-chan", dijo con voz grave. "Si yo muero, entierra a mis malvaviscos conmigo."

Con este gesto dramático, Byakuran volteo nuevamente a la pantalla. "¡No voy a dejar que me maten!" El comenzó a escribir ridículamente rápido. Shou solo podía mover la cabeza con incredulidad. Entonces el teclado que Byakuran estaba usando comenzaba a emanar humo.

"¡Byakuran! ¡El teclado!"

Byakuran simplemente siguió riendo como loco cuando el lanzo su "Ultimate Technique Black Flame Attack" contra el pobre Vongola Decimo, ignorando a su mejor compañero de cuarto, que lloriqueaba cuando el chico con gafas vio salirse dos botones de su amado teclado.

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Con todas las mejores tecnologías que yo habia guardado, con todos mis poderosos miembros que he reunido, ¿Por qué no puedo ganar?" Byakuran sollozaba mientras veía a su pobre personaje siendo atendido en la enfermería. Una vez mas, Vongola Decimo y sus Guardianes habían ganado, impidiendo así que el "Monstruo de los Malvaviscos" se apodere de su territorio.<p>

"Byakura Gesso"

El Gamer de cabellos blancos volteo, se acobardo y miro con horror con su suave y agradable compañero que estaba atrás de el, que emanaba una oscura y aterradora aura, se aferraba a uno de los paquetes de malvaviscos de Byakuran junto con un encendedor.

"Byakuran, ¿Sabes cuantos teclados míos has dañado este mes" "¿Lo sabes?" El Gamer solo gimió cuando Shouchi hizo un ruido de clic con el encendedor.

"Cinco, Cinco de mis teclados fueron condenados y en actualidad residen en el cementerio de computadoras gracias a ti. Y hoy, es el sexto"

"Hablar de A-Ahora, Ahora, Shou-chan... Va-Vamos... ¡Vamos a hablar de esto!"

El geek tecnológico solo gruño, puso el encendedor debajo de los pobres malvaviscos. Byakuran podría haber jurado que los malvaviscos estaban gritando de miedo.

"Para mi continua la destrucción de teclados, Byakuran Gesso, ¡Voy a quemar todo tu suministro de bombones!"

Se dice que Byakuran grito horrorizado y un inquietante crujido resonó por los dormitorios esa noche.

* * *

><p>Hibari observaba la pantalla satisfecho. El habia conseguido otro <em>Anillo Nuvola Rango-A <em>y habia conseguido morder al estúpido lagarto de los _Six Funeral Wreath_ y a **Smoking_Bomb59. **(Para ser exactos, el en realidad no era el objetivo para el experto atacante. El idiota estaba en el camino.)

Pero antes de que pudiera cerrar sesión, se dio cuenta de que otro tema habia aparecido en su inventario. Al abrirla, vio una botella de "Elixir de la Vida" (Elixir de la Vida es una poción que puede restaurar tu salud y vuelvas a la normalidad, no importa cuanta vida le quede con la excepción de tener cero de vida.) y un pequeño mensaje junto a el.

_**Podrías necesitarlo, Kumo-san.**_

_**Buenas noches.**_

_**Chrome96**_

Hibari suspiro pero sonrió. El tomo su teléfono y rápidamente envió un mensaje.

Nagi silenciosamente estiro sus brazos adoloridos mientras escuchaba a su primo favorito reir su "Ku fufufu" alegremente a la distancia, mientras el y su banda aterrorizaban a otra banda en el _Mafia Supernatural Online Game. _Volteo a su cama cuando su I-Phone violeta comenzó a sonar.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Skylark18  
>Para: Chrome96<br>Asunto: El elixir de la vida

Gracias,

Noches, herbívoro.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

La pelipurpura sonrió, ¿Quién dijo que no puedes encontrar un buen amigo por internet?

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

**Online Supernatural Mafia War: **Básicamente es un juego donde los jugadores en línea son miembros de una Familia de la Mafia que pueden utilizar diferente tipos de fuegos para luchar contra otras familias para obtener mas poder, tierras y proteger tu territorio. Hay 5 niveles diferentes, D es el mas bajo, mientras que S es el mas alto. Los jugadores normalmente utilizan sus Anillos de Flamas y sus respectivas armas de elección. Aunque siempre hay Sacos Mágicos de Armas en el juego. Como nos muestra **Lucky_Bond27 **mientras un hechizo correcto sea utilizado, incluso una cuchara puede ser utilizado como un arma mortal lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo Capitulo: La apuesta<strong>

**¿Podrá el Skylark sobrevivir cuando dos italianos en su vida forma una alianza? ¿Tsuna por fin se enterara de la verdadera identidad de sus tutores en línea? ¿Hibari podrá encontrar una cita para el baile? ¿Tsuna ira al baile con...? ¿Por qué Gokudera ira al baile con su archienemigo? **

**Review?  
><strong>


	2. The Bet

**Anime/Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Genero: **Humor/Romance

**Rango: **T

**Advertencia: **Este manga no me pertenece. Al igual que esta historia no me pertenece a mi, si no a **Chocolate and Caramel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: La apuesta<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secundaria Namimori <strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, o más comúnmente conocido como Dame-Tsuna gritó cuando fue tomado por dos matones.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Dame-Tsuna?" Gruñó uno de ellos con enojo. "Ahora, nos das el dinero del almuerzo o si no..."

"¿O si no qué?" Los dos matones tragaron saliva cuando Gokudera Hayato y Takeshi Yamamoto aparecieron de la nada, este último balanceaba un bate de béisbol con una aterradora mirada en su rostro, mientras que Gokudera sacaba uno de sus famosos cohetes. "¿Quieres comer algo de esto?" Gokudera lo agitó con furia y desprecio, y los dos idiotas salieron corriendo. "Basura estúpida." Rápidamente volteo hacia el moreno, para comprobar si tenía heridas. "¡Juudaime! ¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun. Gracias de todos modos." El moreno sonrió mientras tomaba su mochila. Al darse cuenta de las miradas cansadas de sus dos amigos, Tsuna agitó su mano en frente de ellos "Chicos, ¿No me digan ustedes se quedaron hasta muy noche jugando ese juego?" Frunció el ceño cuando sus dos amigos sonrieron tímidamente.

"Estaba revisando algunos sitios de ocultismo, aunque..." Gokudera se mofo airadamente en el jugador de Baseball "... No se que estaba haciendo Yagyuu-baka que no estaba molestándome en línea"

"Ja, ja, yo estaba viendo algunas repeticiones de béisbol." Yamamoto sonreía, mientras saludaba a sus compañeros de clase. "Estaba totalmente olvidado del tiempo. De todos modos, ¿Estas bien, Tsuna? Quiero decir, **WhiteOrchid** siguió atacando anoche. Supongo que se tomó el juego muy en serio."

"Gané otra vez." Tsuna sonrió mientras los tres entraron en su salón de clases. "Al parecer, ese Saco Mágico, que Gokudera me dio, fue de mucha ayuda la noche anterior."

"¿En serio? Hey, Gokudera, dame uno también."

"¡Demonios, no! Este Saco Mágico es adquirido especialmente y único en su clase. Incluso si yo tengo uno de repuesto ¿Por qué malditos demonios te voy a dar uno?"

"Maa, Maa, ¿Pensé que éramos amigos?... Ops, lo siento" Yamamoto se disculpo cuando accidentalmente tropezó con uno de sus compañeros de clases "¿Estas bien?"

La pelipurpura simplemente asintió rápidamente antes de salir corriendo ruborizada.

Mirando confuso a la figura que se alejaba, Yamamoto distraídamente se rasca la cabeza "Hey, Me pregunto quien será esa chica ¿Es nueva?"

Ambos, Gokudera y Tsuna les cae una gota de sudor por la cabeza "Yamamoto-kun, esa chica es uno de nuestros compañeros de clase" Tsuna señalo "Se sienta atrás de mi"

"Oh, ¿Enserio? No me di cuenta" Yamamoto ser rio, Gokudera suspiro y rápidamente comenzó una de sus discusiones, mientras que Tsuna poco entusiasmado trataba de detenerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Preparatoria Namimori<strong>

Hibari se quedo observando el pizarrón con aburrimiento, discretamente oculto otro bostezo. ¿Cuándo va a dejar de ladrar ese maestro? Miro a su lado y vio como Dino esta dormido otra vez y el 85% de la población femenina actualmente le observaba, de forma discreta tomaban fotos o soñaban despiertas con el.

Volteo nuevamente a sus apuntes, suspirando (e ignorando al 25% restante que lo observaban con avidez). La estúpida piña se habia vuelto a saltar las tres primeras clases y no habia otra cosa que valiera suficiente la pena para hacerlo hablar (Tetsuya es mas joven que el y por lo tanto no esta en la misma clase).

Finalmente su aburrimiento se acabo cuando la puerta trasera se abrió sigilosamente. Perfecto.

Rokudo estaba tratando de colarse a la clase.

Espera...

Viendo como Rokudo pasaba de compañero en compañero sigilosamente tratando de llegar a su escritorio, Hibari sonrió. Tomo un lápiz recién afilado, cerro uno de sus ojos, poniendo como objetivo del lápiz el pizarrón.

Mukuro sigilosamente revoloteaba/saltaba de compañero en compañero para llegar a su escritorio. Si, dos mesas mas para que pueda llegar a...

El lápiz llego al tablero, apenas se dio cuenta el maestro rubio, rompió la tiza que tenia en sus manos y se giro furioso.

"¡Kora! ¡¿Quién tiro es...? ¡Mukuro! ¡Tu no estas llegando a las finales! ¡Espera en el vestíbulo, kora! ¡Y tienes otra detención con el maestro de Educación Física, Kora!" Grito el profesor a la cabeza de piña que se escabullía enfrente de el. Mukuro miro hacia arriba y vio la sonrisa satisfecha de Hibari.

¡Maldito sea ese pájaro!

"¿Como pudiste, Kyouya? Mukuro se quejo cuando los dos compañeros vieron a Dino siendo inundado por sus fans que están excitadas por darle su bento lleno de corazones al estudiante italiano "Tu sabes muy bien que no puedo tener otra detención con esa demonio, ¡Me va a matar!"

"Es lo que obtienes por romper las reglas" Declaro Hibari, mirando a sus tímidas fangirls a lo lejos, al tiempo que golpeaba la mano de Mukuro y lo alejaba su caja de almuerzo "¡Cavallone! ¡Controla a tus Fangirls o los morderé hasta la muerte!"

"Ay, señoritas, el Skylark ha hablado" Dino sonrió al tiempo que otra chica se desmayaba de placer "¿Mas tarde, tal vez?" Dino sonrió caprichosamente al ver a sus fangirls alejarse riendo "Tú sabes Kyouya..." Dijo Dino pensativo al abrir el bento frente a el "...debes considerar buscar una novia" El rubio italiano miro a Mukuro que intentaba reprimir su risa mientras que Hibari parecía furioso "¿Qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?"

"No, Bucking Horse" Mukuro sonrió, colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hibari, que gruño con rabia mientras empujaba a la cabeza de piña lejos "Kyouya aquí no hace novia, o novio, para el caso"

"¿Qué estas insinuando, Rokudo?" Hibari tomo su caja de almuerzo y trato de golpear al cabeza de piña con el.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Din pregunto, sentándose al lado de ellos

"¿Oya? ¿No lo sabías?" Mukuro rió encantadoramente mientras esquivaba otra de las patadas de Hibari. "Kufufu, Kyouya, ¿No le has dicho acerca de ese _incidente_?"

"Estoy tratando de olvidar ese _incidente_, muchas gracias" Hibari gruño, su ceño fruncido le indico a Mukuro mucho dolor si alguna vez termina esa frase "No te atrevas..."

Si es posible, la sonrisa de Mukuro se hizo mas grande "La historia es la siguiente... ¡Ack!" Hibari arrojo su caja a lo lejos y uso su chaqueta para estrangular al idiota hasta la muerte (O al menos, semi inconsciente o en estado de coma). Dino rápidamente intento quitar a Hibari del pobre italiano, pero se las arreglo para empeorar las cosas cuando accidentalmente derramo su curry sobre sus dos amigos.

"-¡Lo siento mucho!-" "-¡Maldita sea!-" "- Kufufu ¿Cómo pudiste, Dino?" "-Vamos, Kyouya, ¿No es posible que tu me vayas a matar?-"

El trió levanto la vista hacia al frente para ver a otro de sus compañeros, Lambo Bovino, corriendo en el salón de clases, gritando sobre un alma en pena o una loco del hacha. Haciendo caso omiso del trio cubierto de alimentos, Lambo inmediatamente se lanzo de la ventana (¡Estaban en el segundo piso!) llorando.

Momentos mas tarde, finalmente, vieron la razón del intento de suicidio de Lambo, cuando Bianchi entro a la habitación con su famosa cocina venenosa. "¿Dónde esta ese maldito bastardo?"

Sin decir palabra, los tres compañeros de clases señalaron a la ventana y vieron como la pelirosa sacaba un recipiento y arrojaba una sopa en mal estado por la ventana, causando que Lambo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo dando espasmos. (Desafortunadamente, el contenido también habia salpicado en la sala de profesores. El mal olor hizo a todos los profesores inútiles, por lo que todas las clases fueron canceladas.)

"¡Kyo-san!" Kusakabe Tetsuya entro corriendo al aula jadeando "¡Hay un grupo de matones afuera de la escuela! Dicen algo sobre devolverle el favor"

El Skylark solo suspiro antes de sacar su arma (Un par de tonfas de Okinawa) y señalo con pereza a los italianos "Idiotas, los morderé después de hacerme cargo de los herbívoros, Bucking Horse, Piña, Oi onna" El le hablo a Biachi quien estaba mirando con satisfacción la carnicería que habia hecho su cocina venenosa por la ventana "Limpia el desorden antes de la puesta o te morderé hasta la muerte"

"Umm, ¿Debo llamar a una ambulancia, Mukuro?" Dino pregunto cuando el prefecto salía del aula, seguido por su mano derecha

"Oya, no estoy seguro, pero..." Mukuro saco su celular "Voy a llamar a mi querida Nagi, parece que voy a llegar tarde a cenar, otra vez"

* * *

><p><strong>Academia Internacional Millefiore <strong>

Bluebell miro con preocupación como Byakuran se desplomaba delante de su escritorio, ignorándola completamente. Kikyo y Genshiki estaban haciendo esfuerzos para levantarle el ánimo. Y todo es culpa del estúpido cabeza roja, nyu!

Shouchi, que valiente ignora a su dolor de estomago, trata de no prestar atención a las miradas que les estaba dando Bluebell y terminar su tarea de matematicas con Spanner antes de que llegue el maestro.

"Shooooouuuuu-chan!~" El monstruo de los malvaviscos se habia despertado de su letargo "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mi? ¡Mis pobres malvaviscos~!" El gamer de cabeza blanca sollozo entre sus manos. Kikyo, Bluebell y Genshiki trataron de calmarlo, la peliazul le lanzo la más fiera mirada que pudiera hacer al pobre chico de anteojos. Shouchi gimió mientras se hundía en su silla. ¡Ugh! Parece que alguien va a hacer otro viaje a la enfermería por la tarde.

"Aquí" Una taza de café fue colocada sobre el escritorio de Shouchi. El pelirrojo en agradecimiento le da un trago al líquido negro y dio un suspiro de alegría, ah pura felicidad. Al levantar la mirada de la taza, Shouchi vio solo por un poco al rubio italiano que se dejo caer en el asiento al lado de su escritorio.

Gamma sonríe al chico con anteojos. "Escuche que quemaste los del idiota" Gamma se dio la vuelta y miro a la triste cabeza blanca "Su suministro de malvaviscos ¿Eso es cierto?" Ah, por supuesto, el italiano esta feliz. Después de una broma que Byakuran le ha hecho al chico italiano, algo sobre una chica llamada ¿Uni?

Suspiro, la gente de estos días.

* * *

><p><strong>Preparatoria Namimori, después de la escuela...<strong>

Dino miraba con aburrimiento como Hibari castigada a un grupo de matones en la escuela. Junto a el, Mukuro estaba jugando con el Iphone de Dino _Plants vs Zombies, _haciendo caso omiso de la carnicería que habia delante de el.

"Hey Mukuro"

"Hmm" Mukuro puso pausa a su juego y miro al potro rebelde "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estoy aburrido"

"¿Oya? Entonces... ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"

"Tengo una idea" A toda prisa, Dino se acerco a Mukuro y le susurro, que a juzgar por su sonrisa cada vez mas grande, le gustaba la idea.

"Kufufufufufu, parece ser una buena idea, Bucking Horse" Mukuro sonríe al mirar al Skylark "Vamos a hacerlo entonces"

De esta forma las dos figuras italianas hicieron su "Unholy Alliance" (Impura, maldita alianza).

Hibari estaba limpiando la sangre en sus tonfas cuando de repente sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal. Miro hacia arriba y ve a sus dos ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros de clases? ¿Rivales épicos? Sonriendo al mismo tiempo a el.

Oh, no, eso no puede ser bueno.

"Kyouya~" Las dos sonrisas de los italianos por alguna razón, se parecen a los diabólicos gemelos de Ouran High.

Realmente debe dejar de ver esos Shows.

"Tenemos un reto para ti"

"¿Uh?" Curiosamente Hibari no podía dejar de sonreír. No podía perder este sentimiento de apatía. "¿Qué es?"

"Estamos seguros de que no puedes encontrar una pareja para el próximo Baile de Halloween"

Sus cejas aumentaron por la sorpresa "¿Oh? ¿Y si yo consigo una pareja para el baile?" Hibari frunció el ceño "¿Y quien dijo algo sobre que yo voy a ir a ese evento de herbívoros?"

Dino sonríe "¿Qué pasa Kyouya? ¿Eres una gallina? Adivina Mukuro" La piña pelipurpura se rio en silencio junto a el "Kyouya no puede encontrar una pareja para el baile"

"Y si yo tengo una pareja para el baile Y voy a ese estúpido baile" Hibari gruño, apuntando con sus tonfas a los dos idiotas delante de el.

"Si tu ganas" Mukuro sonríe "Nosotros dos seremos sus chicos de los recados por una semana. Si tu pierdes, tendrás que ser nuestro esclavo por una semana"

"Bueno, Kyouya-kun, ¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente para aceptar la apuesta?" La sonrisa de Dino no es muy diferente a la del estúpido cabeza de piña a su lado.

"Yo no hago apuestas. ¿Tenemos un trato?" Si es posible, las sonrisas se hicieron más grandes y brillantes. ¡Uf! A este ritmo va a necesitar unas gafas de sol.

"Hecho" Los dos italianos dijeron al unísono. Hibari tiene la sensación de que se va a arrepentir.

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia:<strong>

El quien es quien en el _Online Supernatural Mafia Wars:_

**Smoking_Bomb59:** Gokudera Hayato

**Namibird18, Skylark18:** Hibari Kyouya

**Chrome96: **Muruko Nagi

**Yamzilla80:** Yamamoto Takeshi

**Lucky_Bond27, Tuna27:** Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Lambo the Great:** Lambo Bovino

**BoxingToTheExtreme:** Sasagawa Ryohei

**WhiteOrchid:** Byakuran Gesso

**Lussy64:** Lussuria

**Bucking_Horse12:** Dino Cavallone

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: <strong>El Juego

**Podra el Skylark encontrar la pareja perfecta para el baile? Tsuna podra reunir todo su coraje para preguntarle a su enamorada si quiere ir al baile? Los Vongola podran encontrar el perdido Pacificador de la Nube? Y por ultimo... Dino podra tener el coraje de pedirle a Bianchi ir al baile con el?**

**Recordad que todos pueden dejar Review! (El modo Anonimo esta activado)  
><strong>


	3. The Question

**Anime/Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Genero: **Humor/Romance  
><strong>Rango: <strong>T

**Advertencia: **Este manga no me pertenece. Al igual que esta historia no me pertenece a mi, si no a **Chocolate and Caramel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: La pregunta<strong>

* * *

><p>Hibari distraído se conecta en su laptop, meditando. Estaba lamentando el haber aceptado ese trato.<p>

Complicación cerebral dentro de Hibari.

**No vayas al baile.**

**Pro: No tienes que sufrir las multitudes.**

**Contra: Pierdes el acuerdo. Los dos herbívoros cantarían sobre el. Ser su chico de los recados por una semana. **

**Encuentra una pareja.**

**Pro: Ganar la apuesta. Conseguir que los dos herbívoros sean sus chicos de los recados por una semana.**

**Contra: 99.99% de que se repita el **_**incidente.**_

**Pedirle a alguien que pretenda ser su pareja.**

**Pro: Soluciona un poco el problema.**

**Contra: Puede terminar en un desastre si los dos idiotas lo averiguan. **

El Skylark entra a su cuenta de la mafia, y vagamente hace click en un Cuarto de Batalla, y al azar hace clic en uno de los jugadores de ahí. Después de la extenuante planificación, Hibari necesita una distracción.

La pantalla parpadeo y Hibari se encuentra a si mismo mirando al avatar de **Chrome96. **Oh, bueno.

**Chrome96: **Parece que voy a ser su rival de esta noche, Kumo-san.

**Namibird18: **Ah.

**Chrome96: **De nuevo, con una sola línea.

**Chrome96: **Oh, bueno. Iniciare entonces.

Hibari rápidamente se alejo del torrente de pilares de fuego que apareció de la nada. **Chrome96** simplemente sonrió antes de golpear su tridente contra el suelo, las flores de loto comenzaron a crecer a gran velocidad y comenzaron a atrapar al Guardián de la Nube.

Hibari tomo represalia al utilizar a su _Cambio Forma: Versión X, _cambiando sus tonfas normales a unas tonfas con cuchillas y unas esposas con pinchos. El utilizo sus armas para apartar las flores.

**Chrome96 **simplemente se rio, antes de que ella también utilizo su _Cambio Forma: Versión X. _Su uniforme de cuero verde se convirtió en un uniforme estilo militar, su tridente se convirtió en un _khakkhara. _La chica rápidamente golpea su arma contra el suelo, destrozándolo por partes.

Hibari rápidamente llama a su _Erizo de la Nube, _sus afilados picos rápidamente perforan las paredes que habia colocado **Chrome96 **mientras esta bailaba alrededor de los picos, balanceando su _khakkhara,_ creando varias ilusiones para distraer a Hibari.

* * *

><p>Nagi se mordió los labios mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre el teclado, contrarrestando rápidamente todos los movimientos que <strong>Namibird18 <strong>habia lanzado contra ella. Dejándola sin otra opción, Nagi comenzó a ingresar las claves en los códigos para uno de sus hechizos más poderosos _Cortina Nebbia. _Desconocido por ella que **Namibird18 **también ingresaba las claves para su mayor ataque _Reverse Needle Sphere Mode._

Fue una explosión espectacular.

* * *

><p>Ambos, Hibari y Chrome no pudieron evitar una mueca de dolor, al mismo tiempo las pantallas de sus respectivos equipos quedaron en blanco. El brillante destello se desvaneció para mostrar al personaje de Hibari sosteniendo de la cintura el personaje de Nagi, las cuchillas de sus tonfas quedaron rozando la garganta de esta mientras que el <em>khakkhara <em>de **Chrome96 **(Que cambio a su forma tridente) estaba ligeramente empujando el estomago de Hibari. Alrededor de ellos, la habitación estaba en ruinas, el suelo quedo en pedazos mientras que las paredes tenían enormes agujeros.

**Chrome96: **¿Así que esto es un empate?

**Namibird18: **Supongo.

Hibari no pudo evitar fruncir el seño frente a la computadora. No podía recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien lo habia golpeado en una pelea Uno vs Uno. Apartando la visto de su laptop, vio un papel y de repente tuvo una idea.

**Namibird18: **Así que ¿Tienes una pareja para el Baile de Halloween de Namimori?

**Chrome96: **¿Umm?

**Chrome96: **No. Yo tenía la intención de quedarme en casa y tener un maratón de películas de Halloween.

**Chrome96: **¿Por qué?

**Namibird18: **¿Iriasconmigoalbaile?

**Chrome96: **¿Eh?

**Namibird18: **¿Me acompañarías al Baile de Halloween de Namimori este fin de semana?

**Chrome96: **¿AH?

Otro personaje entra al cuarto que esta medio en ruinas y dio una vuelta a toda el área del daño acumulado por la lucha de **Chrome96 **y **Namibird18. **

**Moderador: ¡Chrome96! ¡Namibird18! **¡Pensé que les habían prohibido a todos los miembros de la Familia Vongola entrar en las habitaciones!

**Namibird18: **Creo que es hora de que desaparezca. Noches.

Y antes de que Nagi pueda responderle, **Namibird18 **desaparece en el aire. **Chrome96 **se quedo mirando el lugar antes de cerrar sesión o bien el moderador la atrapo, robo y limpio su cuenta.

* * *

><p>"¡Hahi! ¿Entonces alguien le pregunto sobre el Baile de Halloween de Namimori, desu?" Miura Haru, una estudiante de cambio de Midori Medio chillo a ella, Nagi y Kyoko Sasagawa, un compañero de clases se reunían para su <em>Weekly Cake Outing <em>(Salida Semanal para Pastel).

La pelipurpura asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, mordisqueando su trozo de pastel de chocolate, mientras que Haru y Kyoko la miraban con asombro.

"¡Suertuda, desu! Haru no tiene una pareja para el baile todavia" Haru dijo con cierta envidia "Y a Kyoko-chan fue pedida como pareja por Tsuna" Ella esta de luto "A Haru le gustaría que alguien le pregunte que Haru sea su pareja"

"Pe-Pero no estoy segura de si debo" Dijo Nagi tímidamente

"¡Nagi-chan! ¡Respóndele ahora! ¡Di que si, desu!" Haru sacudia sus manos "Umm, Bien" Nagi saco su I-phone y mando un mensaje a **Skylark18 **mientras que Haru y Kyoko la miraban con asombro e impaciencia "Ya esta ¿Y ahora que hago?"

"¡Encontrar el vestido perfecto para ti!"

* * *

><p>Dentro de la Sala del Comité Disciplinario, Hibari busca su libro de física cuando comenzó a sonar su celular.<p>

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Chrome96

Para: Skylark18

Asunto: Baile de Halloween

¿A que hora de te encuentro?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

* * *

><p>Haru agitaba su mano alegremente mientras se despedía de Nagi y Kyoko en un cruce. Ella meditaba en silencio mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa. Ella estaría mintiendo si dijera que no sintió envidia cuando se entero de que Tsuna-san le pidio a Kyoko ser su pareja para el baile o que Nagi tenia una pareja para el baile.<p>

Desconocido para ella, Haru esta a punto de que le pregunten ser su pareja por alguien.

* * *

><p>Gokudera corría frenéticamente, mirando con frecuencia hacia atrás, maldiciendo en italiano y evadiendo a su entusiasta acosador.<p>

"¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Espérame~!

"¡Cá-Cállate! ¡Alejate de mí! ¡Tu UMA!"

"¡Se mi pareja para el Baile de Halloween, Gokudera-kun~!"

"¡Primero el Infierno!"

Gokudera corriendo dio la vuelta en la esquina-.

"Haru quiere una pareja para el baile también"

Y se estrello contra Miura Haru. A pesar de su personalidad delictiva, Gokudera estaba siendo educado como un caballero. Así que el se retorció y amortiguo la caída de Haru.

"¡Auuh! ¡Maldita sea, estúpida mujer, eres muy pesada!"

"¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es pesada...! ¿Gokudera-kun?" – Haru se quedo confundida por el peliplateado debajo de ella. El se pregunto si la chica se habia dado cuenta de la incomoda posición en la que se encontraban.

"¡Gokudera-kun~!" Gokudera Maldijo. A Juzgar por la voz de Shitopi, ella no debe estar tan lejos. Y el esta demasiado cansado para correr. Miro a la chica confundida encima de el, y Gokudera puede ver como solo le queda un plan.

"Oi, baka Onna. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

"¿AH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: <strong>Conversación Telefónica.

**¿Haru dirá que si? ¿Nagi podrá encontrar un vestido? ¿Cómo le pidio Tsuna a Kyoko ir al baile?**

**¿Cuál será la reacción de Mukuro, cuando se entere que su prima tiene pareja para el baile?**

Todo eso en el siguiente capitulo.

¡Dejad Review!


	4. Phone Conversation

**Anime/Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Genero: **Humor/Romance

**Rango: **T

**Advertencia: **Este manga no me pertenece. Al igual que esta historia no me pertenece a mi, si no a **Chocolate and Caramel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Conversación Telefónica y Locura Online<br>**

* * *

><p>XoxoxoxoxoxoX<p>

Jueves, 27

De: CrazyBomber59

Para: HaruHaru86

Asunto: Uh

Sobre ayer...

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: HaruHaru86

Para: CrazyBomber59

Asunto: Umm...

Haru no quiere hablar de ello, desu.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: CrazyBomber59

Para: HaruHaru86

Asunto: ¡Oh!

¿Estás enojada?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: HaruHaru86

Para: CrazyBomber59

Asunto: Hmm...

Si. No vamos a hablar sobre ello.

Mas importante aun,

¡SON LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA!

¡LARGO! (¡DESU!)

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Skylark18

Para: Chrome96

Asunto: Dias.

Espero y no llegues tarde a la escuela, herbívoro.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Chrome96

Para: Skylark18

Asunto: ¡Buenos Días!

Creo que todavía tengo tiempo la ir a la escuela sin llegar tarde.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Skylark18

Para: Chrome96

Asunto: Tal vez.

Sigo pensando que debes levantarte.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Chrome96

Para: Skylark18

Asunto: Ugh

Me levanto, me levanto.

Sigo pensando que es demasiado pronto para levantarse para cualquiera.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Chrome96

Para: Skylark18

Asunto: Demo...

No sabía que el amanecer puede ser tan bonito.

Arigatou, Kumo-san

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Skylark18

Para: Chrome96

Asunto: Ah.

Si. Lo es.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

Mukuro levanta la vista de su tarea de matemáticas con sorpresa, viendo a su adorable prima, Nagi, bailando en su habitación, tarareando lo que sospechosamente fue "Ku Fufufu-Fu[. Junto a el, Lanchia, su no apreciado tutor, levanta la vista de sus papeles, también mirando a la pelipurpura con sorpresa.

"Oya, mi adorable Nagi-chan, tu, uh, pareces estar de muy buen humor hoy" Mukuro pregunto tentativamente, viendo como la chica le daba una mordida a su pan tostado de arándanos. "¿Sabias que algo bueno sucederá?"

La muchacha sonrió brillantemente, mas brillante que su sonrisa normal "¡Si! ¡Tengo pareja para el baile!"

* * *

><p>Mukuro cayó en su silla sorprendidohorrorizado.

"–Así que le pregunte a Yume si quería ser mi pareja para el baile" Dino divagaba cuando entro al salo, el Skylark a su lado intentaba desconectarse, y "Entonces ¿Tienes pareja para el baile, Kyouya?"

"No es tu maldito asunto. Ahora cállate o te voy a morder hasta la muerte" Ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron a cierto cabeza de piña, desplomado en su asiento muy triste.

"¿Qué pasa estúpida piña?" Hibari le pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de la deprimida piña "Te ves como si alguien le hubiera pasado un coche por encima a tu prima"

"Oya, ¿Quién esta llamándome piña? Y mi adorable Nagi tiene una cita para el baile" Mukuro sollozo falsamente, de repente se vio abrazando a Hibari para sorpresa"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Se lamento.

Hibari lo miraba como si quisiera que su ira asesinara a alguien mientras Dino se rio y discretamente les tomo una foto.

* * *

><p><strong>Por la tarde...<strong>

Hibari gruño cuando firmo el último papel del trabajo de la semana. Por fin termino, el Skylark decidió iniciar con su tarea de matemáticas. Rebusco en su mochila, Hibari frunció el ceño cuando el no podía encontrar su cuaderno.

Espera...

No estaba Mukuro alrededor de su mochila después de la última clase. Ese bastardo cabeza de piña debe haber robado su cuaderno, de nuevo. Maldiciendo, Hibari marco su camino a la residencia de Mukuro.

* * *

><p>Nagi casi se desmaya por el shock al abrir la puerta. Afuera estaba Hibari Kyouya, su amor platónico por mucho tiempo. Se pregunto que infame acto hizo su primo de nuevo.<p>

"Nagi" Saludo Hibari, mirando por encima de su hombro para ver si puede encontrar a la molesta piña escondido en algún lugar. "¿Esta Rokudo aquí?"

"Ho-Hola Hibari-san" Dijo en voz baja "Creo que Mukuro-nii esta ciertamente un poco ocupado ahora..."

"Lo que sea" El entro por la puerta dando grandes pasos, paso por la ruborizada chica y subió por las escaleras, antes de que Nagi pudiese decir algo. Haciendo una mueca de dolor por el habito, Nagi escucha como Hibari tiene otra discusión verbal que rápidamente termina en una sus infames riñas en la habitación de Mukuro.

Echando una mirada a uno de los espejos, Nagi frunció el ceño ante el revelador rubor en su rostro. Ella tiene ahora a Kumo-san, entonces ¿Por qué ella esta todavía ruborizada y su corazón late irregularmente cada vez que se encuentra con su amor de la infancia?

Oh, querida. (NA: Si supieras ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Residencia de Hibari.<strong>

Hibari casi cayó al suelo cuando se tropezó con un paquete frente a su puerta. Murmurando, el lagrimeaba mientras abría el paquete para encontrarse a si mismo mirando fijamente una replica exacta de la _Pulsera de la Nube Versión X._

¿Qué?

Rápidamente entra a su habitación e inicia sesión en su cuenta y hace clic en el Chat Privado del Decimo Vongola, donde entra en una larga conversación, al parecer todos están ahí.

**Namibird18 se ha conectado**

**Smoking_Bomb59: **¡Juudaime! ¡Muchas Gracias!

**Smoking_Bomb59: **¡Yo amo mucho mi cinturón!

**Yamzilla80: **Ja,Ja. ¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo! ¡Gracias por mi collar!

**BoxingToTheExtreme: **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS OOZORA AL EXTREMO!

**Lucky_Bond27: **Oniisan...

**Lucky_Bond27: **Chicos...

**Lucky_Bond27: **No es nada. Enserio.

**Chrome96: **No, Boss, significo mucho para todos nosotros.

**Chrome96: **Por cierto. Muchas Gracias por los pendientes.

**Lambo the Great: **Yare,Yare, Mas importante aun joven Vongola. ¿Por qué tengo una máscara?

**Lambo the Great: **No es que no la quiera. Ahora, no tengo que comprar una mascara para el baile.

**Lucky_Bond27: **Oh, eso es por que no pudieron hacer su casco a tiempo para el baile.

**Namibird18: **Oi.

**Namibird18: **¿Qué significa esto?

**Namibird18: **¿Por qué hay un paquete frente a mi casa que contiene una replica de mi brazalete?

**Lucky_Bond27:**FETU$%YHHfwt3y

**Lucky_Bond27: **Oh, solo eres tú.

**Lucky_Bond27: **Hola, Kumo-san.

**Lucky_Bond27: **No, he encargado los accesorios para ustedes.

**Lucky_Bond27: **Por el bien de mi memoria.

**Smoking_Bomb59: **¿Por qué Nami?

**Smoking_Bomb59: **¿No lo quieres?

**Namibird18: **Yo no he dicho eso.

**Yamzilla80: **De todos modos. Chrome-san.

**Yamzilla80: **¿Tienes pareja para el próximo baile?

**Chrome96: **¡Umm! Yo iré con Kumo-san.

**Smoking_Bomb59:**…

**Yamzilla80:**…

**Lucky_Bond27:**…

**Lambo the Great:**…

**Smoking_Bomb59: **¿No es eso ilegal?

**Smoking_Bomb59: **¿Ambas son chicas?

**Chrome96:**…

**Namibird18:**…

**Chrome96: **No Comento.

**Namibird18: **No Comento.

**Namibird18: **De todas formas...

**Namibrid18: **¡YO NO SOY UNA CHICA!

**Smoking_Bomb59: **pfft.

**Smoking_Bomb59: **Podrías estarme engañando...

**Namibird18: **LO QUE SEA.

**Yamzilla80: **Maa. Maa. No peleen aquí.

**Yamzilla80: **De todos modos, Oozora ¿Con quien iras al baile?

**Lucky_Bond27: **¿Yo?

**Lucky_Bond27: **Iré con mi enamorada.

**Lucky_Bond27: **¿Lambo-san?

**Lambo the Great: **¿Yo? Iré con mi amiga de la infancia.

**Lambo the Great: **¿Hareta-san?

**BoxingToTheExtreme: **Yo iré con la mejor amiga de mi hermana al ¡EXTREMO!

**BoxingToTheExtreme: **¿Cabeza de pulpo?

**Smoking_Bomb59: **Cállate cabeza de césped.

**Smoking_Bomb59: **…con una amiga...

**Yamzilla80: **Jaja, Parece ser que soy el único aquí sin pareja.

**Yamzilla80: **Es mejor que encuentre una.

**WhiteOrchid se ha conectado.**

**WhiteOrchid: **¡Buajajajajajaja!

**WhiteOrchid: **¡Funciono Shou-chan!

**WhiteOrchid: **¡Esta noche vas a morir **Tuna27**!

Es espacio para chatear rápidamente se transformo en una sala de batalla donde **WhiteOrchid **y sus _Six Funeral Wreath _los estaban esperando.

Los siete avatares de Vongola Decimo salieron de la nada, todos ellos estaban agitando su propia selección de armas.

La guerra era inevitable.

No fue hasta que un moderador llego a la habitación gritando.

**Moderador: **¡YA TENGO SUFICIENTE DE ESTO! ¡KORA!

**Moderador: **¡KORA! ¡LES PROHIBO A LA FAGMILIA DE VONGOLA DECIMO Y MILLEFIORE DE LAS HABITACIONES POR UNA SEMANA!

**Moderador: **¡TODOS USTEDES! ¡ENTREGUEN SUS CUENTAS! ¡KORA!

**Moderador: **¡LOS BORRARE!

Tomando nota de que era momento del alto al fuego, los 14 personajes cierran sesión, no sin antes decirle una maldición al moderador.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Chrome96

Para: Skylark18

Asunto: Umm.

Parece que todos estamos prohibidos en el juego otra vez.

Noches. Kumo-san

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Skylark18

Para: Chrome96

Asunto: Ahh

Noches herbívoro.

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

* * *

><p>Haru alcanzo a escuchar los cotilleos en la Sala de Chat de <em>Online Supernatural Mafia War. <em>(¿Lo supiste? ¡La Familia de Vongola Decimo y Millefiore fueron hechados! ¡Otra vez!) Cuando sonó su celular.

Tú tienes dos mensajes:

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: CrazyBomber59

Para: HaruHaru86

Asunto: Hola

Lo siento, ¿Okey?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

De: Yama-kun80

Para: HaruHaru86

Asunto: Konbawa

¿Hey Haru-chan? ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

XoxoxoxoxoxoX

"¡¿EEHH?"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: <strong>El Baile Parte 1: La Sorpresa

**¿Con quien irá Haru al baile? ¿Qué hizo Gokudera para que Haru se enojara con el? **

**¿Tsuna podrá sobrevivir ante el shock de descubrir quienes son sus guardianes?**

**¿Mukuro sobrevivirá ante el shock de saber quien es la pareja de Hibari?**

**¿Y por que Viper y Belphegor están cubiertos de sangre?**

Todo en el próximo capítulo.

¡Review!


End file.
